CURRENTLY USING BIOELECTRONICS LABORATORY ONLY. A new type of active electrode (containing a microelectronic circuit within the electrode itself) for measuring biopotentials is being developed in the BEL. A pilot clinical study will be conducted when the prototype is made. The goal of this evaluation will be to compare performance of the new electrode with conventional electrolytically coupled EEG electodes in adults and children.